


Heavy Promise

by multifandomhaven



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 04:23:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13473615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifandomhaven/pseuds/multifandomhaven
Summary: "I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if I need to. I will work every day to reverse the damage that's been done to your heart. To your mind. I will be with you for as long as you want me to. And when you get tired of me, my heart will still be yours."





	Heavy Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Story requested on my tumblr multifandomhaven.

_Sandor Clegane, "I will be with you for as long as you want me to. And when you get tired of me, my heart will still be yours."_

* * *

Shadows of the fire flickered along the walls of the room, heating it to the newlywed couple's content. They lay wrapped around each other, a smile on one's face and a look of concentration on the others.

"What's the matter?" The fairer of the two asked, looking up at the large man a little embarrassed. "Was I not as you'd hoped?"

"You were fucking perfect." The man assured gently. Then he grunted, his brown eyes closing. "It's nothing."

"Sandor," the woman sighed his name. She lay her hand atop his chest, just by her face, her fingers lightly touching the coarse brown hair. "I'm your wife now, you should feel comfortable talking with me."

Again he grunted, but his eyes opened back up, looking down at her hand. He brought his much larger paw up to wrap it around hers, marveling at the difference in size. "Just the musings of an old dog, nothing to worry yourself over."

Her slender fingers broke away from his grip and began tracing the length of his fingers, then onto the lines of his palm. Gently, she ran her fingertips over the large, thick scar that cut through the middle of his hand. "But that's the thing, dear husband. I do worry about you. I love you, you silly giant of a man."

Sandor huffed. "That's what I don't understand."

"You don't understand that I love you?" She asked, her voice quiet. Her lips tugged down into a frown, her eyes sad. "I will tell you every day for the rest of my life if I need to. I will work every day to reverse the damage that's been done to your heart. To your mind. _I will be with you for as long as you want me to. And when you get tired of me, my heart will still be yours_."

The Hound felt lighter as the words left her lips. His heart squeezed and his eyes burned. "That's a heavy promise."

"That's alright," she smiled. She leaned up and captured him with a tender, loving kiss. "We have all the time in the world."


End file.
